


Bobby's birthday

by Turtle_Lady42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Chick-Flick Moments, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_Lady42/pseuds/Turtle_Lady42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby hopes for a birthday with the boys, but he gets lonely on the special day instead. Crowley offers help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bobby's birthday

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess I was just bored and had too mutch ship feels for my own good. Anyway, enjoy!

Bobby's birthday

 

It wasn't like Bobby was not thrilled to know that Sam and Dean cared enough to make him a birthday party. But maybe. Just maybe. They shouldn't had to tell that to him two fucking months earlier, and make him actually wait for the party...

That way he wouldn't have been so left behind when a day before the celebration the phone rang and the boys told him they couldn't make it.

Buisniss with angels, they said. Has to protect Castiel and Gabriel from a bunch of feathery assed god complexed son of a bitch, who think it's their job to hunt down the traitors.

Of course Bobby knew he shouldn't feel this upset. Kids are meant to make your life a living hell after all.

And being a hunter is not an official paper of being trustworthy either.

But then again. Two fucking months of waiting is pretty long.

Bobby went to the fridge and took out a beer. He ignored his birthday cake waiting for him on the kitchen table.

He went back to the livigroom and sat down on the couch.

The sputtering sound of the beer's bottle was music to his ears as he opened it.

So. What should he do on this special day? Bobby thought he should start with reading everything about the ways of killing an angel again.

He sighed.

"Balls."

The book called Are angels really undead? was dirty and old.

Just like Bobby.

He opened it with more sympathy now.

But he couldn't even read a sentence before hearing an (unfortunately) familiar voice.

"Not your best day either, I assume."

Bobby closed the book.

"Go to hell, Crowley."

"Just came out."

It was silent for a while, but then it was broken by the demon.

"Hell is awful anyway. It's a mess, really. Demons can't stop whining about the new forms of torture, that they are not bloody enough. They don't get that dirty is not the same as effective. Stupid filthy band. All they're thinking about are the souls they want to collect. And without keeping their end or the deal too! Do you have any idea how tiring it is to keep that herd under control? Luckily I'm one of the most powerful beings in hell."

Bobby just rolled his eyes. He really couldn't deal with this right now, so he just drank a little more beer. When he looked up again, Crowley stared at him with thoughtful eyes.

"What?" Bobby made a large angry movement with his hands.

The demon slowly sat down in front of him.

"So here's the deal.I will hear you out now and you're not going to kick me out again if I'm coming here to talk about my problems. No fancy demon deal, just a normal human deal. I think it's fair enough."

Bobby looked at him as if he had seen a ghost. Or something more surprising and terrifying. Whatever.

"Why would I want to talk about my problems especially with you?!"

The King of Hell made a non caring movement.

"You don't have to do that. I just thought I should try being nice at once, seeing how funny is it.  
So as I said earlier, the demons are just a bunch of pussys. I have to tore apart three demons a week for breaking the rules I made. Honestly it's not even sexy anymore..."

Crowley just went on and on and Bobby was so bored he actually cought himself listening. When did he start it he didn't know, all he knew it was unnerving.

"... And so I told that bloody black eyed bitch if he ever tries to bring me a verdant soul again, I will squish a tonne of salty holy water in his blood. Those kids had never even stopped crying for their mommy. For Satan's sake 10 years are 10 years for a reason! Bringing babys to hell is not funny. They can't even shake natural pain from hell's pain. Do I really need to spell it out for every goddamn demon?!"

"And babys also had no time to make mistakes."

Crowley looked up.

"Oh, so you're talking now? I didn't even had time to tell the story about the ass who thought it's a bad form of torture to close a soul in a dark room all by himself until he goes nuts. You should have seen the look on his face when I did just that to him."

The demon chuckled darkly.

"He forgot he has no soul anymore and tried to tore it out."

Bobby made a grimace.

"Yeah well loneliness hurts like a bitch. Especially if it comes unexpectedly."

Bobby didn't even realise that Crowley leaned forward in his seat.

"It is a smart way of torturing really. Like making someone think hi is important enough to spend a day with. Then leaving him just when he starts to think he es good for something else then giving hunting advices."

He shouted now, but he didn't care.

"Make it all be on one of his most fucking important days. Such a so fucking good torture! Maybe you should ask the kids for some more beautiful plan. I'm sure Sam and Dean could help. Idjits are not even realizing how fucking good they are at bloody TORTURE!"

The last words echoed through the house as the man fell silent. Crowley just watched him with knowing eyes.

"Balls"

Bobby picked up the beer and drank. He strangely felt calmer then before.

"You know you should just tore out their insides until they say sorry."

The King of Hell suggested it like an offer, but both of them knew it was just his way of joking.

"Or I could lock them up in the panic room (separately of course) for a week. All by themselves. That might help too."

Crowley nodded approvingly. Then he stood up and went to the kitchen. He came back soon with Bobby's birthday cake.

"Chocolate. My favorite May I?"

He held up a knife.

"If that thing weren't in some poor jerk's body, then go ahead."

The demon nodded, putted away the knife and went back to the kitchen for another one. When he got back he slashed a big piece out of the cake, and ate it with the most big pleasure on his face.

"I assume it's Moos's work. Masterpiece I have to say. He learns something from that feathery boyfriend of his."

He slashed out another piece and ate that too. Than as if he just realized Bobby was there he held the cake towards the man.

"You want some? Little too sweet for your taste, but not bad at all."

Bobby took the cake and slashed a little piece with the knife Crowley offered him.

"Too sweet indeed."

Crowley chuckled.

"You will get used to it."

"I hope I won't."

Bobby looked up in Crowley's eyes.

"But thank you."

The demon frowned.

"Oh, don't get so sappy all of a sudden. I showed mine, you showed yours and that was it."

Bobby nodded.

"We will forget about it."

"As you wish. So it means I am your secret one night stand?"

The man in hat made a face.

"I'd prefer that over a demon who I shared a chick-flick moment with."

Crowley made a suggestive look.

"I'm taking that back."

The snicker of the King of Hell made Bobby feel a bit more comfortable.

Crowley didn't stay long after that. Hell is waiting he said. Problems with black eyed bitches who don't even know how to keep the rules of hell.

Of course Bobby knew he shouldn't feel that way. Demons are meant to seduce people into liking them after all.

But he said "You should take the cake with you." anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I would be really happy, if some of you would leave a kudos or preferably a comment. Critics are fine too.


End file.
